


Just Tonight

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: The Pretty Reckless
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Ben Phillips - Freeform, Crush, Desire, Drugs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Girl Crush, Kissing, Love, Making Out, band mates - Freeform, band mates to lovers, he’s older, lingrie, long time crush, older men, taylor Momsen - Freeform, the pretty reckless - Freeform, younger woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: Ben has been in love with Taylor for a long time, aware of the fact that Taylor is out of his league. Things change when she calls him one night....





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction and not based on real events! I respect the privacy and private life of any person mentioned in the story and don’t want offend them! I also respect real life relationship and wrote this mostly for myself, it’s a fun little story and has nothing to do with real life! I am aware of the fact that Taylor was fourteen when she first met Ben and sixteen when they formed the pretty reckless. Even though this ft. throw back this dose not has underage relationships or sex with minors! Taylor is grown up in this and of age!

*Just tonight* 

,, What are you doing today?“ Ben asked as they left the Studio. He asked her in the hope that She would be free this evening and he could casually invite her over for dinner maybe order pizza and watch some Netflix. She looked at him. ,,I’m going to party tonight!“ She answered. ,, And you?“ Ben hadn’t paid attention to the question, he was trying to look at her without her noticing. ,,Oh, you know.“ He said . ,,I am .....well.... I’m going on a date tonight.“ Taylor smiled, she waited until he looked at her, again. ,,Well“ she said. ,,That sounds fun! Have a great evening, you need it.“ He wasn’t sure If he should answer to that, given the fact that he was hoping he could spend the evening with her in the first place. To be true the date he told her about was a lie, he was not going on an date. In fact he hasn’t been on dates since.... well, since a long. Taylor took his breath away and he couldn’t imagine going out with someone that wasn’t her. But of course he could not tell her that. Taylor was young, she was way younger than him. In fact when they met Taylor was fourteen, sweet sixteen when they formed a band, he was a guy already in his late 30s. He felt bad for being attracted to her, she was a child of sixteen he told himself. It was wrong to be attracted to a sixteen year old. But Taylor was so pretty, so attractive, so not sweet 16. She dressed in those pretty outfits, quite sexy to be true; and he remembered when they filmed ,,Nothing left to lose“.... Taylor in this Lingerie, dancing and moving in front of him and he tried not to look at her, tried to remember the fact that she was sixteen. The thing was even if she was sixteen, Taylor never acted like she was 16. And though Taylor wasn’t 16 anymore and neither was she 17, she was a grown up womam now. But as an grown up woman she had other things in my mind then dating or just being with someone like him. He was older then her and she knew it and he was pretty sure that she also knew how pretty she was. You don’t dress the way she does when you don’t know that you are beautiful. Beside she was probably longing for younger guys, at least younger than him, more trained and better dressed.  
So he smiled as well and answered: ,,Well, thanks I hope I will have a great evening.” Taylor Just smiled and as they looked at each other she murmured:,, I will see you, I guess.“ Taylor went left and he went right and he didn’t thought he would see or hear from her until maybe next week or something. Probably not until next Wednesday at Band practice. He looked at her as she walked away, until Taylor turned to get an Taxi. A guitar case in hand, on her way to well, God knows where she was going. He tried to turn away but failed until after Taylor was gone.

There wasn’t anyone waiting for him and he was all alone when he came back to his apartment. That night he thought about Taylor again. She crossed his mind quite often.  
There hung an picture of the band from the ,,Light me up“ era on his wall. He remember that the reason why he wasn’t with Taylor wasn’t only because he was scared to ask her out, but because there were others guys in Taylor’s live. She had written all these song on the album about other men. Boyfriends or lovers. Taylor wasn’t innocent, she was never sweet sixteen. 

But sitting there, on this evening he decided that the best thing was to try to not think about her anymore, maybe watch a movie order pizza or something like that. Taylor had been on his mind for sometime now but didn’t wanted to admin it. It was Taylor, Taylor fucking Momsen. She was a sixteen year old at the time they met, that changed his life. 

He knew that most people came to the shows came because of Taylor because she was the person that was on gossip girl they came to see the famous little J. Wanted to see how she changed from sweet, little innocent to lingerie wearing, rock bride. And well, those who didn’t came because of the show, they came because they wanted to see Taylor. What he meant was all the guys that were in their 40s or 50s came to see her all sexy, that came because they wanted to see a young and attractive woman. Someone that they could think about when they were with their wife’s. They showed up for the lingerie, short dresses, latex. She looked good in it, that was the fact no one could tell anyone otherwise about. That the one thing that no one could say was wrong was that Taylor Momsen was so fucking awesome; she was pretty and skinny, legs for days and face not touched by age yet. He was discussed by the guys that came to see her dance around the stage in her lingerie and the hope she would flash her boobs, but maybe he wasn’t better then them. He was not much younger and he also couldn’t take his eyes of her. Again, the Miss nothing Video came up in his mind.  
Taylor crawled over the table in front of him, in only the lingerie dress. He looked down on the table the whole time. Yes, Taylor was sexy. But this wasn’t the only thing about her, she was intelligent, funny, she liked the best music and she was a queen when it came to songwriting and singing. She was understanding and loving, all in all Taylor Momsen was the perfect woman. She was the one. 

He probably should think about something else, again. Ben always told himself he should not think those things about her, and that he should stay away from her, but he just couldn’t . Taylor had him wrapped around her finger, without even knowing. She could probably hit him in the face with a gun or ask him to give her all his money and he would’ve done it . Just because it was her. Taylor, at least in his eyes, was a goddess and he couldn’t stand the guys that came to the shows just to look at her and then have a picture in their minds to think about when jerking off.  
Sitting on the couch he put on a movie and tried to think of something else then Taylor Momsen.

At the same time Taylor was at the party with the most beautiful stockings, sky high heels and a short lingerie dress. She has had fun until now. She had a couple of drinks as well as an Joint some stranger gave her; she had fun, it was in the middle of the night. But there was a guy, he had been hanging around her all evening, looking at her, telling everyone to stay away from her, at least ever guy. She had gotten annoyed by him and she didn’t liked his behavior. As much as she likes dressing in her clothes , she didn’t liked when men treated her like property. Especially guys she didn’t even knew. She was drunk and high and it started to show. And Taylor felt uncomfortable, the desire to leave build up in her. She got out her phone, there weren’t many people she could call to pick her up, so she decided to call the one person that has proven to be her best friend. She messaged him, asking to pick her up and only a few minutes later he told her he was on his way. She appreciated that he cared so much for her.

So, she left the building decided it was better to wait outside then at the party. She stood outside while looking for the car, but just when she was waiting to be picked up the guy showed up and looked at her; she did not feel comfortable at all. 

At the same time Ben was near her eventually and when he turned his car into the right street he saw her already from faraway standing in the dark her long legs supported by high heels and wearing a pretty nice nightgown. Taylor looked beautiful touched by the moonlight; but then he noticed a guy standing next to her, talking to her she seemed uncomfortable and tried to push him away multiply times. He kept leaning in, hand on her hip.

He got out of the car as fast as possible and was near the guy and Taylor with only a couple of steps. ,,You fucking dick, leave here the fuck alone! Dont you see shes comfortable?“ The guy just looked at him, rolled his eyes and left. Ben was lucky because he definitely wouldn’t have been able to fight someone in their early 20s, definitely not. 

Taylor looked at him, waiting but then without saying a word to the other they got in car and drove away. 

Taylor look at him again. ,,You know.“ She said. ,, You will never need to save me, you understand?“ He just said: ,,No“ but Taylor wasn’t the kinda girl you could just tell ,no“ and she would shut up. ,,You don’t get it! I can take care of myself and maybe I liked the guy. Dont act like you’re my prince charming. I’m grown up. I can do that without you, okay?“ Ben didn’t answered, he focused on the street. Taylor leant her head against the cold window. She felt dizzy from the alcohol and weed. 

,,You should stay at mine.“ Ben then said, ignoring her statement from earlier. Yes, maybe she could handle it on herself, but he didn’t liked the sign of her being harnest by some dickhead. ,, Why?“ She murmured. ,, You Are drunk and high.“ ,, Ben, I am not an alcohol or drug virgin. I have been drunk before and high. I can handle myself. It’s fine and it’s not your job.“ ,, You shouldn’t be alone tonight.“ ,, Fine“ She agreed, not in the mood to talk back.

When they arrived at Bens Place, Taylor got out of the car, looking up at the sky that was lightened by the moon and City lights. ,, I am sorry.“ She said. ,, Because of what?” Ben asked, confused. ,, I ruined your date!“ ,, My.... oh no, you didn’t....“ ,, Uhh, was she a tease and left you after only a good night kiss?“ Taylor giggled. ,, No... uhmmm... I...“ Ben stuttered, Taylor teared her eyes away from the sky. ,, Oh... she... I am sorry“ ,, No, it’s fine ... I... I actually didn’t had a date.“ Taylor raised an blond eyebrow, questioning. ,, Why... why did you told me you had one?“ Ben shrugged his shoulders. ,, Don’t know“ He said, starting to walk in the direction of the building he lived in. Taylor Followed. Clearly he couldn’t tell her that he hadn’t had a date in ages and that because of her. It’s been ages since he last hooked up with someone.

When they entered the flat, Ben left to look for some water, Taylor walked into the living room. On the sofa laid some black Beatles sweatshirt jacked. She grabbed it, breathing in the scent of it, before slipping it on. It hung big on her skinny, huge frame. She reached for a bottle of Whiskey and two glasses that stood on the table. Filling in two fingers for herself, before sitting down on the coach. When Ben returned, she smiled.

,, Have a Drink with me!“ She Said. ,, You should drink some water.“ Ben answered. ,, Come on, sit down, have a drink.“ Ben thought about it for a moment, before he sat down. Taylor handed him a glass and he took a sip. 

,, I like you“ She murmured. ,, I like you too, Taylor.“ Taylor shook her head, taking another sip of her Whiskey. ,, You don’t understand, I really like you.“ Ben turned his head to her, she smiled, setting her glass down on the table. ,, I really like you too.“ He was sure she was talking nonsense, it was the alcohol. She has had send him messages before about how much she liked him when she was drunk. This meant nothing.

But Taylor leaned closer, searching his face for something. He moved closer to her just a little bit and then she leaned in all the way, pressing her lips against his. He was shocked for this couldn’t be true. There was no way Taylor Momsen was kissing him. But she was and it wasn’t a dream.

,, You are drunk“ He murmured when she moved back just a Millimeter. ,, Just a Bit, but that’s true. I am not doing this because I am drunk.“ He leaned in again, putting his hand on her cheek, kissing her again. Taylor got as close to him as possible, moving her lips against his. He carefully reached for his jackets, pushing it down her shoulders.  
Taylor ended their kiss, smiling at him. She slowly stood up,standing in front of him she reached for the buttons of her dress. Carefully opening each one, before she allowed the dress to slip down her body until it hit the floor. Which left her in only her heels and the stockings attached to her garter. Ben gasped, not sure if he should reach for her or not.  
Taylor’s smile grew bigger on her face, Ben looked like a kid that got the one thing he had whished for, even though his parents said it was to expensive.  
His cheeks were coloured red, mouth slightly opened and eyes sparkling. ,, You can touch me, you know?“ She said. Ben reached for her leg, placing her heel on his thigh, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh, before opening her heel and taking it of her feet. She let her foot wander over his leg, before placing the other on his thigh and he repeated his action, then got up and pressed his lips against hers again. 

He moved them to the bedroom, pushing her down on the bed. Ben took a moment just to look at her from above, before she reached for him. This was a dream, he could only be dreaming. But it wasn’t. This was real.

Taylor lay next to him, sheets loosely wrapped over her body, smoking a cigarette. Ben looked at her, before pressing his lips to her hair. ,, You think this was the right thing to do?“ She asked. ,, Yes“ He answered. ,, Why?“ ,, Because it’s you. I wanna be with you. I always wanted to be with you.“ ,, That’s the reason why you lied about your date?“ Yes“ He admired. 

Taylor sat up, her eyes meeting his. ,, We should worry about this tomorrow. Tonight I will stay.“ He tried to smile but it was hard when he didn’t knew if Taylor would stay or not... but the night wasn’t over yet. He had longed for her so long, he would not just let her walk again.


End file.
